The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the liquid crystal display, more specifically a liquid crystal display including reflection electrodes and a method for fabricating the liquid crystal display.
Reflective type liquid crystal displays are noted because they require no back light, which makes the electric power consumption low, and allows the displays to be thin and light.
However, the reflective type liquid crystal displays cannot have good visibility in dark surroundings.
As liquid crystal displays which can have good visibility even in dark surroundings, transmission type liquid crystal displays including back lights are proposed. The transmission type liquid crystal displays, which include back light, can have good visibility even in dark surroundings.
However, the transmission type liquid crystal displays, which have high current consumption, cannot satisfy the requirement of low electric power consumption.
Then, reflective transmission type liquid crystal displays which can work as reflective type liquid crystal displays in bright surroundings and in dark surroundings can work as transmission type liquid crystal displays are proposed.
Following references disclose the background art of the present invention.
[Patent Reference 1]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11-101992
[Patent Reference 2]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11-316382
[Patent Reference 3]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2001-343660
[Patent Reference 4]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-111902
[Patent Reference 5]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-298271
[Patent Reference 6]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 10-268289
[Patent Reference 7]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-267081
[Patent Reference 8]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2001-166289
[Patent Reference 9]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-296585
[Patent Reference 10]
Specification of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-221716